Martian Federation of Commerce
"The nation of MFCW is a peacful nation... But can peace last in these new times?" Mars Used to be Like Earth... Watching their planet slowly decay was a dreadful, torturouse afair for the Martian people. It was so much so that it was inevitable they must leave their home, so they made grandiose colony ships and went out into the vastness of space. Searching the galaxy far and wide, they found no habitable planet. Passing by their home planet, Mars, was a necessity. For, Mars had the Carbonite granules that purified the atmosphere of the ship, but their time away from the red planet proved long and disastrous. Mars had gained more substance in their time away, and not knowing the current gravitational pull, the ship's engines stalled.... Centuries passed, technology re-developed, it was an ethiopia of anti-matter fuel cells, inertial terminators, and gravitational emitters. The rusted crust of Mars had became toxic to them as a result, and new cities and villas had to be designed. In this era of reformation they caught, almost faintly these words on their un-insulated audio recievers: "Four score and seven years ago..." Their gaze settled on Earth. Now, they were remorseful and bitter, realizing that the colonization project had been completely and utterly needless... A new home had been waiting for them only a small distance away. The People The Martians are bipedal beings, and can be mistaken as Human... at a distance anyway. The only differences are: only three fingers, one thumb on each hand; only four toes; very tall; and a skin color that could be mistaken for rust, but their eyes... their eyes were an indigo blue. Blue on blue, they had no whites in the eyes. Martians are not known to be violent, though they do take up arms when there is a need. The Martian society is all serious, no nonsense, but they are fond of sarcasm and jokes. Non-Martian races can't tell when they're serious or humurous. With the advent of the new Stellar Colonies, they knew that they would have a firmer stance in the commerce and welfare deptartment of civilization. The Culture The real difference of the Martians and other races, is their culture. The Martian time counter would be familiar to a human as a clock, hours and minutes are counted. The martian count their years like this: the First Furlong was their golden age, when Mars was green with foliage. The Second Furlong was the era of searching, this we know, ended in disaster. The Third Furlong is the current era, an era of rebirth & new discoveries, and the era of which the SEOP takes place. And, instead of year, the Martians use the Munrak. A Munrak passes when the summer solstice of the northern hemisphere passes, so the Munrak is the same as a year, but not an Earth year. For the Martians, it is Munrak 67,890 in the Third Furlong They may be a serious people, but that doesn't mean that they don't know how to relax. Liquor and alcoholic beverages have been their "specialty" since the begginnning of the First Furlong, or so they claim. One of these beverages, Chirth, is documented as being extremely poisonus to Martians, but a trade secret keeps them from dying. Instead, the beverage has an intoxicating effect, but it is known, drink too much of it , and you WILL die. The Martian landscape can be very breath taking at times of dusk and dawn, but only the Martians know the true beauty of Mars. After all, who would appreciate it more than those who inhabit this red world? Martians haven't delved much into the realm of religion, but it has been documented that they revere a being they call "Shai Hulud". Food, food is the one aspect of life that astounds most other races, there is no lack of good food. The Second Furlong Martians were wise in keeping samples of livestock and other such goodies in cryo-storage, later to be used at the beginning of the Third Furlong. Music? The First Furlong Martians, though were technologicaly advanced way beyond those of the Third Furlong, documented their history by way of song and poem. These tidbits of history are known as the Yoric Tales, the tales of yore. The Yoric tales tell of wars spanning multiple galaxies, of times of peace and prosperity longer than many would care to know, of disaster, of love, of hate..... well anything could be documented in those tales, no one but the Martians truly know them. A Martians voice is pleasant to hear in song, but they didn't experiment with music like the Humans did, sticking with their old ways, the singing gets boring something fast. This is a federation of commerce and welfare, that being said, it is not suprising that the MFCW functions as a giant international interstellar trading hub and welfare agency. The MFCW also has a large footprint in the stock market. With over 50,000 Munraks of success in commerce and welfare, popular opinion says the stocks of MFCW C&W coorperations is a wise investement. Several nativist isolationist crime groups try hard at damaging the MFCW's reputation in this endeveaor, indeed, Marfeth Grishnaw, who once represented a Junrard (joonrahrd-isolationist crime group) lieutenant in the infamous case Nadredge Se Frewbier vs. XG Herthend Co. (Xeder Grethune Broker Co.), raped and killed Mrs. Nellgrash, who was married to Faldem Nellgrash, Chairman and CEO of the XG Welfare Ins. Needless to say, Martian laws regarding the handling of criminals couldn't be any less conservative. Marfeth Grishnaw met an unforunate end in his prison cage after being exposed to "accidental" synthetic gravity emissions at over 50G. Other info about MFCW *'Government:' Democracy *'Economy:' Capitalism *'State:' Communist *'Currency:' Credits (Barter System Popular In Martian Populus) *'Main Resource(s):' Water, Coal *'Literacy:' 99.99% *'Capital:' Xeder Grethune, Mars (English: "Rust City") *'Leader:' Eiklend Drethef *'Geographic Location of Capital:' Northern Polar Region, West Hemisphere (Exact Coordinates Not Listed) *'Crime Rate:' 12.73% *'Population:' 3,453,637,419 (3.5 Bil) *'Immigration:' Exact Number Not Calculatable **'Tourism (In):' 134,981,564 per month, minus approx. 100,000,000 during the season of Grethune Heyar (Rust Storms) **'Tourism (Out):' 381,693,706 (They see the other peoples and races as a way to gain more knowledge.) *'Unemployment:' 2.53% *'Individual Citizen Wealth:' $1,220 approx. (Average) *'Deficit:' $54,000,000,000,000 approx. *'Taxation:' 12.65% (Low) (our current taxes are approx. 33.33% here in the U.S.) *'Patriotism:' 97.86% *''Number of Organized Crime Groups: 3 Mafia families, 5 Gangs, & 2 Terrorist groups(i.e. AlQuida)'' *''Religious Zealotism: 0.34%'' Category:Origin Category:MFCW Category:SEOP Category:Martian Federation Category:DOA Category:Jackaldude2